Gummy/Gallery
Season one Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie Pie pulls Gummy out of the tub S1E15.png|Gummy makes his debut. Twilight freaking out S1E15.png|Gummy scaring Twilight. Pinkie Pie places Gummy on the floor S1E15.png|Gummy standing on his hind legs. Pinkie Pie introduces Gummy S1E15.png|Pinkie introduces Gummy to Twilight... and the world! Gummy bathroom floor S1E15.png|Gummy, isn't he cute? Gummy has no teeth S1E15.png|Gummy shows why he is not dangerous. Gummy biting Pinkie's tail S1E15.png|Gummy biting Pinkie's tail. Party of One Gummy with a party hat S1E25.png|Gummy with a party hat. Gummy formal attire S1E25.png|Gummy in formal attire. Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to a party S1E25.png|Gummy with Pinkie, inviting Rarity to Gummy's birthday party. Gummy eats confetti S1E25.png|That looks like some good confetti... Pinkie Pie invites Applejack S1E25.png|At the barn where Applejack lives Pinkie Pie's Portable Party Projectiles S01E25.png|Just chewing on confetti. Yum! Pinkie Pie inviting Applejack to Gummy's party S1E25.png Gummy nipped onto the balloon S1E25.png|Good thing he doesn't have teeth. Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy S1E25.png Pinkie Pie singing to Fluttershy S1E25.png Fluttershy watches Pinkie collapse S1E25.png|Defying the laws of gravity. Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png Pinkie Pie regrets doing singing telegrams S1E25.png Pinkie Pie collapses on bedroom floor S1E25.png Gummy latched onto Rainbow Dash's face S1E25.png|Gummy "eating" Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash gets her surprise S1E25.png Gummy wallows in punch S01E25.png|Gummy swimming in the punchbowl. Gummy dancing S1E25.gif|Gummy's "dance." The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png|Go Gummy! Go Gummy! Go Gummy! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! Pinkie Pie baffled S1E25.png|Playing with a ball of yarn, how cute! Pinkie Pie eavesdropping S1E25.png|Balancing on a ball of yarn. Pinkie Pie disguised S1E25.png Pinkie Pie's 1st Disguise S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'I think our cover's been blown' S1E25.png Gummy sneezing S1E25.png|''Achoo!'' Pinkie saddened after Fluttershy flies away S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'Hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png|"Hi, Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash realizes she greeted Pinkie S1E25.png Pinkie Pie hops after Rainbow Dash S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'What's the real reason' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie stares at Rainbow Dash while helping her up S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'What's in those bags' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie running S1E25.png Pinkie Pie banging her head against the door S1E25.png Applejack and Pinkie S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie2 S01E25.png Pinkie PieDerp S01E25.png Gummy standing.png|Gummy on his hind legs. Pinkie Pie 'I'm gonna know about it big time!' S1E25.png Gummy pulls Spike's tail S1E25.png Spike gets interrogated S1E25.png|Pinkie's number 1 assistant. Pinkie Pie 'You're not understanding me' S1E25.png Spike confessing S1E25.png Spike 'And sometimes' S1E25.png Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png Spike turning off the light S1E25.png Gummy looking at objects S1E25.png|Do you like the party, Gummy? I got the idea from an obscure 60s movie! Pinkie Pie and her imaginary friends S1E25.png|Pinkie with her new "friends" Rainbow sees Gummy bouncing on a balloon S1E25.png Rainbow Dash drags Pinkie Pie to the farm S1E25.png Pinkie Pie looks at what her friends have prepared for her S1E25.png Pinkie Pie angry at her friends S1E25.png|She seems very displeased. Pinkie Pie angry 2 S1E25.png Rainbow Dash with some cake S01E25.png|Gummy can be seen with Fluttershy. Balloon descending on Gummy S1E25.png Gummy opens wide to catch the balloon S1E25.png|Have anyone else noticed that everything we see Gummy gumming is pink? Season two May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash Tree S2E07.png|Gummy with Rainbow and the other pets. Pinkie Pie and Twilight with their pets S2E7.png|Gummy eats Pinkie Pie's brain. Applejack uncomfortable S2E7.png|I hunger for brains! Gummy sucking Pinkie Pie ear S2E07.png|Gummy: "Braaaaaain." Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png|Ummm... Pinkie? You sure Gummy's not a brain slug or something...? Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png|Gummy and the whole gang! Rainbow Dash's friends playing with their pets S2E07.png|Bouncy Gummy with Pinkie. Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends worried S2E07.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png Tank with Rainbow making their way towards finish line S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png Falcon on Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends with their pets S2E07.png Season three Just for Sidekicks Spike looks for Pinkie Pie S03E11.png Pinkie Pie "ask me, ask me!" S03E11.png Go Ahead S3E11.png Gummy with cupcake on his head S03E11.png|Cupcake... gator... head? Listen Closely S3E11.png Pinkie Pie Smile S3E11.png Pinkie Pie hugging Gummy S03E11.png|Aww! Isn't that adorable? Pinkie Pie puts Gummy in riding pants S03E11.png Need a New Coat S3E11.png Pinkie Pie flosses Gummy's gums S03E11.png Spike plugs Pinkie's lips shut S03E11.png Rarity and Pinkie arrive with their pets S03E11.png Pinkie Pie loves Gummy maybe a bit too much S03E11.png|Poor Gummy! :( Spike in the library of chaos S03E11.png Gummy ripping off the pages of a book S3E11.png Spike notices Gummy S3E11.png Spike trying to get Gummy off of his leg S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Spike 'who's missing' S3E11.png Spike bringing all the pets along S3E11.png The other pets unhappy S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Spike, the CMC and the pets S3E11.png Spike and the messy CMC S03E11.png The pets drag Spike across town S03E11.png Tree Slam S3E11.png Scuffle S3E11.png Tied Up S3E11.png You're Telling Me S3E11.png Spike and the pets S3E11.png|Gummy may be cute, but he's not happy. Spike, the pets, and All Aboard S03E11.png Spike "is three ponies enough?" S03E11.png Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Spike "we're not really going" S03E11.png Spike hears the train pull out of the station S03E11.png Winona eyeballing donuts S3E11.png|Being carried by Owlowiscious. The pets want donuts S3E11.png|Can't tell if Gummy wants the donuts. Joe covered in donut frosting S03E11.png Spike looks around for Angel S03E11.png|Being air lifted by Owlowiscious Spike need plan S3E11.png|Just here with the owl. CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png The pets get back on the train S03E11.png Spike they're coming S3E11.png|Looking into blank space. Spike everybody down S3E11.png|Gummy always has his cool no matter the situation. Spike and pets hiding under seats S03E11.png Spike apologizes to Angel S03E11.png The pets accept apology S3E11.png|Exactly what is going through Gummy's head right now? Spike apologizes to all the pets S03E11.png Spike and pets happy S03E11.png Spike "thought we'd meet you at the station" S03E11.png Main cast and their pets S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Gummy on Rainbow Dash's mane S03E13.png Gummy why am I here S3E13.png Noise and Sadness S3E13.png Rainbow Dash miserable S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord using Gummy as a nail file S4E02.png Castle Mane-ia Pinkie Pie 'this is the most daring...' S4E3.png Pinkie Pie sitting with Gummy S4E03.png Pinkie Pie "it's exciting!" S4E03.png Gummy on table S4E3.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash having a stare-off S4E3.png Beekeeper inquiring S4E3.png Gummy dangling from Pinkie's tail S4E03.png Pinkie Pie hopping away S4E03.png Pinkie Pride Photo of Gummy's birthday party S4E12.png A real-life baby alligator in place of Gummy S4E12.png Filli Vanilli Gummy with a turkey on his mouth S4E14.png Maud Pie Pinkie Pie shouting at Maud S4E18.png Maud Pie with Gummy biting on her tail S4E18.png Twilight 'That's... really fascinating' S4E18.png Mane 6, Maud and the pets together in a picnic S4E18.png The pets tired S4E18.png Pinkie Pie looking at Maud S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "for our best friends necklaces!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Aw, yeah!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's friends see Pinkie Pie and Maud leaving S4E18.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Spike pushing Gummy S4E21.png Winona and Tank bowing down to Angel S4E21.png The pets on stage S4E21.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Slumber party at Pinkie's EG2.png|Gummy is a plushie in the human world. Rainbow Dash "how is that counter spell" EG2.png|But he still makes the same expression. Twilight compliments Fluttershy on her song EG2.png Fluttershy hugging a Gummy plushie EG2.png Fluttershy sighs EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Pizza's here!" EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts'' Friendship Through the Ages Pinkie Pie posing with Gummy plush EG2.png Season five The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Gummy on the table S5E8.png Gummy covered in cream S5E8.png Pinkie stirring fast S5E8.png Pinkie "...bake!" S5E8.png Pinkie smiling while Gummy is covered in cream S5E8.png Pinkie looking at Gummy with her head upside down S5E8.png Gummy licking the cream off of him S5E8.png Pinkie "Okay, Gummy" S5E8.png Pinkie side-by-side with Gummy S5E8.png Pinkie "The map!" S5E8.png Gummy licking the cream off of Pinkie's face S5E8.png Pinkie at the door "Could you take over for a bit?" S5E8.png Pinkie "I'll just measure the baking powder for you" S5E8.png Pinkie squee S5E8.png Pinkie "you can drizzle some of the ganache over it" S5E8.png Pinkie spinning a whisk with her hair S5E8.png Pinkie sees her cutie mark glowing S5E8.png Pinkie putting a whisk into Gummy's mouth S5E8.png Pinkie "...I've ever met!" S5E8.png Pinkie kisses Gummy S5E8.png A heart appears S5E8.png Gummy left alone S5E8.png Gummy falls down on the table S5E8.png Gummy still on the kitchen table S5E8.png Slice of Life Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy in Sugarcube Corner window S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png Gummy licking his eyeball S5E9.png Party Pooped Pinkie breathes in, breathes out S5E11.png Gummy trying to lick the fly S5E11.png Pinkie on the floor S5E11.png Pinkie "They're just too sensitive!" S5E11.png Pinkie "Even Fluttershy made them mad!" S5E11.png Pinkie "and I need it now" S5E11.png Gummy licks Pinkie's lips S5E11.png Pinkie's big gasp; gets an idea S5E11.png Pinkie "you're a genius" S5E11.png Pinkie kisses Gummy S5E11.png Gummy falls onto Twilight's head S5E11.png Gummy shows Twilight a letter from Pinkie S5E11.png Twilight reads Pinkie's letter S5E11.png Twilight worried face S5E11.png Pinkie on her bed S5E11.png Pinkie "No!" S5E11.png Pinkie "I'm all the way back where I started!" S5E11.png Pinkie "to helping Twilight befriend the yaks" S5E11.png Pinkie "I've just let everypony down" S5E11.png Pinkie hears a noise S5E11.png Miscellaneous Spike looking for Angel S3E11.png Just for Sidekicks EW promotional.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders and pets Hubworld bumper cropped S3E11.png Comic issue 1 cover C.png